Blood and Chocolate
by MikoMidoXNinNin
Summary: Kagome is a loupgarou, also know as a werewolf. What happiness when temptation arises and she is tempted with a human? What problems will arise and what will her pack think?


**Blood and Chocolate**

Prologue 

Summary: Kagome is a loup-garou, also know as a werewolf. What happiness when temptation arises and she is tempted with a human? What problems will arise and what will her pack think?

Rating: Teen

Before story authors rant: Well, this is my second story I have uploaded onto I had this idea when I first read the book Blood and Chocolate and have not found time to actually write it. Now that I have some free time on my hands I will be writing it, when I'm not writing my other story Being Naraku's Daughter. For all of you who have read the book Blood and Chocolate I will be trying to keep to the story line as best as I can. If I do decide to change something I will make a note of it. Also, all of the names of the characters have been changed to Inuyasha character names. I have not decided on all of them just yet so I'm going to need some input on who should be who. This is a Kagome/ Kouga fiction cause even though that is not what Rumiko Takahashi planned in her story. I will post a list of the names I have already and who else I need after this chapter because there aren't many characters in this chapter. Now read on!

Disclaimer: Blood and Chocolate is property of Annette Curtis Klause, not me. Rumiko Takahashi, not me, owns Inuyasha. The idea to combine them, mine, but others have probably thought of it.

** Prologue **

May Ghost Moon 

The red light of flames kissed the sky above, sending a shower of embers down to the ground like burning rain, the inn acting as the storm cloud to the flaming droplets.

From inside the building, a figured rushed two others to the door, rushing back inside as the two escaping fled to the refuge of the woods near to where she stood, covered from head to toe in soot and ash, still in her night clothes.

The inn was not the only building being slowly kissed by a fiery fate. Three of the cottages and the barn were engulfed in the flames. Screams echoed from the barn as a group of boys chased the horses from their stables.

In the West Virginia hills, miles from the nearest town, they didn't expect a fire engine to arrive.

Chaos surrounded the area. The people were panicked, trying to find their family members and salvage what they could.

Trying to gain some order in the madness, Kagome heard her mother calling out to those who were listening, "Head for Maryland. We will meet at Myoga's."

Kagome felt a hand on her arm as her mother, Shuko, stood panting at her elbow. "Aunt Kaede is in my car. Where is your father?" Now that there was no one other then Kagome to appear strong for, her voice rose and cracked with nervousness and panic.

"He went back in," Kagome said, her voice rough due to the smoke and the tears she had shed. "Kouga and Ginta are with him."

Shuko panicked and started towards the building, only to have her arm latched onto by Kagome. "No! You can't both be in there. I can't stand it."

Shuko fought to get away and make her way to her husband and the burning building, but at the age of fifteen, Kagome was already her equal in strength. "You can't stop him," Kagome said. "He swore to protect the pack."

"I need to be beside him. I need to help him," Shuko Begged. "They are my people, too."

Kagome felt a wave of guilt pass over her. 'What have I done?' she thought. 'If only I had stopped them. If only I had told father they were out of control.'

Two silhouettes made their way around the inn. Ginta led a young woman not much older then Kagome, and Kouga followed, carrying a wailing bundle.

The fire roared its victory; then, with a crack as if a giant's spine had snapped, a central beam gave way, and the roof collapsed in a peacock tail of sparks and flame.

"Daddy!" Kagome screamed.

But it was too late.

** END PROLOGUE **

After story rant: Well, how was that? Not to bad. I tried to keep it the same length and keep the important parts the same from the book. I have it here as a guide so don't worry, I wont butcher anything too badly! . It may take me a while to get the next chapter out though. But the more reviews I get the more encouragment I have to continue! So please Review!

One more thing, I still need help with the names of chars. Here is what I have so far:

Vivian- Kagome

Esmé- Mrs. Higurashi (aka Shuko)

Gabriel- Kouga

Bucky- Ginta

Astrid- Ayame

Rafe- Naraku

Willem- Hiten

Finn- Maten

Gregory- Jaken

Ulf- Shippô

Axel- Sesshomaru

Aiden- Inuyasha Tashio

Quince- Kohaku

Kelly- Kikyo

Lucien (Rafe's father)-Onigumo

Aunt Persia- Kaede

Bingo- Sango

Jem- miroku

Rudy- Myoga

Tooley- totosai

That's all. Thanks for reading! Now REVIEW!


End file.
